


daddy’s the queen, you’re the princess

by viralflower



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Consensual Kink, Crying, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, F/F, Masochism, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Punishment, Rough Sex, Sadism, Sex Toys, Spanking, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wet & Messy, will add more tags as we progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 19:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20747750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viralflower/pseuds/viralflower
Summary: there’s nothing better than a pretty girl clawing at your back and call you ‘Daddy’, or at least that’s what Tzuyu thinks.





	daddy’s the queen, you’re the princess

They had never been apart this long, even in all their years since debuting and Sana was getting increasingly anxious. Tzuyu said she’d be home soon, but soon wasn’t enough for her uneasy girlfriend.

Like always, she was waiting ‘patiently’. Resting on calves and dressed pretty for Daddy, in her favorite, (short little excuse for a dress, Tzuyu says) as the times before she’s wearing mascara that isn’t waterproof, because Daddy likes her better when she’s messy.

When the door finally unlocks her head snaps up, heart beating wildly in her chest at the sound of Tzuyu‘s boots hitting the floor. Tzuyu drops her bag and hums in approval.

“Hi, baby.” She greets, a soft smile forming on her face while she walks towards Sana, towering over her frame, She sits up on her knees as Tzuyu approaches.

“Hi, Daddy.” Sana replies, swallowing thickly.

Tzuyu lifts Sana’s chin up by holding it between her thumb and index finger, a look of adoration and pride on her features. 

“Such a good girl for Daddy.” She coos, thumbing over Sana’s chin. “So proud of you, princess.”

The praise swells in the blonde’s chest along with the feeling of love, she’s missed her Daddy terribly. 

Tzuyu leans down, connecting her lips to Sana’s in a slow, gentle kiss. She melts into it, holding back a whine when the brunette pulls back. 

“Gonna show me how good you can be?” Tzuyu asks. 

Sana nods eagerly, pouting when Tzuyu walks towards the couch, she’s about to stand up and follow when she notices Daddy’s hardening gaze. 

“Nuh uh, Baby. Do it the way I taught you.”

The blonde holds back a whine and crawls towards Tzuyu, who’s sitting on the couch with her legs slightly apart. The sight alone makes her mouth water.

Tzuyu’s brown eyes crinkle at the corners with a soft smile, petting her baby’s hair and cooing at her. 

“My good girl, aren’t you precious.” 

Sana smiles proudly, nuzzling into the affectionate touch. Before pulling away and pushing her head between Tzuyu’s thighs, rubbing her nose into her tan inner thigh.

“Want to show you,” The smaller girl says quietly,taking a pause to pepper kisses against the soft skin. “How good I am.”

“Go on, then.” Tzuyu counters, spreading her legs about further.

She tucks blonde hair behind her ear and grins giddily, gently thumbing over the fabric of Tzuyu’s dress.

“Looks so pretty, Daddy.” Sana gushes, before lifting up the fabric, eyes widening at the lack of material underneath.

“Yeah? Glad you think so, pet. Love looking pretty for you.”

Without a second hesitation, Sana ghosts along Tzuyu’s slit with her tongue, making the younger girl sigh, sinking back into the couch. She puckers her lips and wraps her girlfriend’s clit in them before sucking gently.

Her tongue swipes out to flick against the swollen nub, Tzuyu moans out, tugging hair at the base of Sana’s skull.

“Baby, fuck.” She curses, tightening her grip when her girlfriend sucks harder. “So good for me, too good.”

The praise makes Sana warm and she moans against Tzuyu’s cunt. She carefully takes it between her teeth, nipping at it slightly before tonguing at her pulsing hole.

Electricity was pulsing through the brunette’s body and she couldn’t hold back her frantic moans. If Sana kept this up she wouldn’t last another five minutes, and it looked like she would.

Her eyes shut tightly when Sana pushes her tongue back her wet folds, pressing inside of her and pushing her tongue further and further inside.

“Fuck!” Tzuyu cries out, nails clawing against Sana’s scalp. “Just like that, baby. Doing so good for me.”

Her baby continues, nose rubbing against her engorged clit. Tongue fucking her deep and frantically collecting all of her essence, to make things better (or worse, considering Tzuyu didn’t want to come just yet.) Sana was mewling quietly.

“My little cumslut, hm? Is that what you are?” She queries, in a desperate attempt to make everything stop for a second.

Sana doesn’t stop, just humming before she continues her actions— which doesn’t sit well with Tzuyu, who tugs her back by the hair and watches her whine.

“Answer me.”

“Yes, Daddy. I’m your cumslut.” She replies, looking through her thick lashes. “Wan’ you to finish on my tongue.” 

“Hm? That what you want? Wouldn’t it be lovely if you always got what you wanted.” Tzuyu teases in a dark tone, making Sana’s eyes soften sadly.

“But Da-“

“I think I’ve spoiled you too much, baby. Always getting what you want so easily, know you got Daddy wrapped around your finger, don’t you?” 

Sana pouts, looking down at the floor and huffs, her cheeks puffed out. 

“Keep that up or I’ll take you over my knee, little girl.” Tzuyu cuts, eyes hardening.

“Daddy, please.” Sana pleads again, nuzzling against Tzuyu’s upper thigh.

Tzuyu looks down into her girlfriend’s eyes, big and with wet lashes, her bottom lip stuck out. 

“Sana-“

“Don’t call me that!” The blonde whines, hurt filling up her features. “Not Sana.”

Tzuyu smiles fondly, thumbing over her baby’s cheek. She loved Sana like this, so deep into subspace and eager for daddy. Not being Sana anymore, being daddy’s little girl, wanting to be called her special names.

“Baby,” she begins, for a second time. “Daddy doesn’t like needy girls.” She reminds, which makes Sana look down in embarrassment.

“You like me though, right?” She says shakily, “M’not needy.” 

“Course I do, you’re my girl aren’t you?”

She nods eagerly, nuzzling her nose into the soft expanse of thigh, pressing a kiss over a beauty mark.

“Daddy’s girl.” 

“That’s right, now..wanna show me how good you are?”

“Yes, Daddy.” She says eagerly, delving her head between Tzuyu’s thighs the second she parts them.

“Easy, baby.” Tzuyu hisses, biting the inside of her cheek to hide the whimpers in the back of her throat.

The sounds of Sana suckling on her clit is enough to drive her crazy, she throws her head back and cries out.

“Taste so good, Daddy.” Her little girl moans, tongue flicking around inside her.

Tzuyu’s stomach clenches and she whines, pulling Sana closer to her aching core, desperately rutting herself against her baby’s mouth. 

“Gonna cum!” She chokes out, thighs starting to quiver from sensitivity.

With one finally nuzzle against her clit and a deep thrust of her tongue, Tzuyu comes undone. Her orgasm snaps through her and she rides it out on Sana’s face, visibly shaking afterwards.

The brunette whimpers as the smaller female licks her clean, humming contently as she does so. 

“Mouth feels so good, baby, like heaven.” 

Sana’s eyes light up at the compliment, placing a soft kiss to Tzuyu’s clit along with a “Thank you, Daddy.”

To her surprise, Sana doesn’t stop there. She flattens her tongue against Tzuyu’s spent pussy and continues her previous ministrations, making the younger girl’s eye brows furrow.

“Such a greedy little girl, baby. Love Daddy’s pussy, don’t you?” 

Sana nods, eyes flickering up to her girlfriends while she sweetly says ‘yes, daddy’.

Tzuyu pushes Sana away, making her fall back on her butt with wide eyes. A pout forms on her lips along with knitted brows. 

“Daddy!” She whines,”Not fair.” 

She watches her baby closely, her arms crossed over her chest. The brunette beckons her over with a finger motion and she complies, what she doesn’t expect is for Tzuyu to grab her underneath her arms and lift her into her lap, faces just centimeters apart.

“Been bad, baby.” Tzuyu scolds,”So fucking greedy.” 

Sana stares into her eyes for a moment, before huffing and turning her attention to her lap.

“Look at me.” Tzuyu hisses, grip tightening on her baby’s hips. 

“No.” The blonde retorts, looking down at her nails. “Been good.”

Her attitude ignites anger inside Tzuyu, who isn’t typically irritated by her girlfriend’s brattiness. 

“Alright, then.” She growled, pushing Sana over her knee. “Tried to be patient with you, ass up.”

Sana whines put does as instructed, shivering at the way Tzuyu rubs the material that barely covers her ass. 

“Didn’t give you permission to wear this either, can’t even bend over, little slut.” 

As fast as she tugs the material up, her hand comes down on Sana’s ass— hard. She jumps at the feeling, wetness dampening her underwear. 

“So spoiled, aren’t you? Such a little fucking brat.” The brunette says, absolutely livid with her little girl before delivering another strike to her left cheek.

All Sana can do is whine, when Tzuyu moves to spanking the other cheek thrice. She counts the blows that come and squeezes her eyes shut. four, five, six, seven, eight, nine; on each cheek. By the end of it she’s so close to crying, not because it hurts but because her clit is aching.

“Sorry yet?”

Sana nods frantically, thighs shaking while she tries to keep them shut. Tzuyu smooths over the red skin, adoring the way it looks. 

She loves moments like this, she’s the only one who can do this to her, the only one who gets Sana Minatozaki so pliant, so wet, so desperate—; so fucking needy.

“Baby? Use your words.”

“Y-Yes, Daddy. M’Very sorry...” she says through whimpers, little tears dripping from her eyes.

Tzuyu leans over to kiss her right shoulder blade, “Good girl, stay here for a moment and I’ll be right back. Gonna make you feel so good.” 

Sana sits up, initially on her bum and squeaks at the pain, deciding to sit up on her knees instead. Tzuyu kisses her temple, before heading upstairs.

While she’s upstairs, Sana can’t help but thumb over the swollen clit through her thin underwear. She pushes them to the side and pushes a finger inside herself, pumping it in and out and imagining it’s her Daddy’s finger instead.

Her eyes shut and lips part, she’s too wrapped up in her own bliss she doesn’t notice Tzuyu staring at her with a clenched jaw. When she finally does she’s so close, eyebrows furrowed and thumbing over her swollen clit, her eyes open and she freezes. 

“Naughty little girl, aren’t you?” Tzuyu taunts, “Pretending you were sorry when you really just wanted to cum.” 

She pushes Sana flat against the sofa, dress raised and her ass raises on command. She whimpers at the all too familiar feeling of a flog tracing over her ass. She can feel the leather welts tickling her needy cunt. 

In one quick movement she tears the flimsy material of her baby’s underwear, making her gasp in surprise. Without warning her fingers pump into her wetness and Sana squeals in shock.

Tzuyu’s fingers are knuckle deep inside her, curling and reaching that spot that Sana can’t reach alone.

“Daddy, daddy, daddy, da-“

“Shut the fuck up.” She seethes, “Dirty little slut can’t keep her mouth shut, hm?”

Sana cries out in frustration, her eyes rolling into the back of her head while she bucks against her fingers. When Tzuyu thumbs against her clit she begins to lose it, thighs trembling.

“Don’t you dare.” Tzuyu barks, “Not unless I allow you, gonna fuck your tight little hole as much as I please.”

The blonde squeezes her eyes shut and fights off her impending orgasm, it only worsens when Tzuyu adds a third finger, stretching her out for the first time in ages.

“Ah..!” She cries out, biting on her bottom lip until she draws blood. “Daddy, not gonna last, please! Let me cum, I’ll be good!” Sana pleads desperately.

“What did I tell you? Shut up. Just for that you’re holding it in again.” 

She whimpers, letting her head fall against the soft sofa cushion. If she’s able to hold it off twice, she can hold it off once more; or so she thought.

When Tzuyu reaches down to lick her clit she falls apart, her mouth opening in a silent scream while she clenches around Daddy’s fingers. Her climax drips down Tzuyu’s wrist and onto the cushions.

The brunette withdraws her fingers and sighs in frustration. “You. Little. Fucking. Whore.” With every word comes a slap to Sana’s pulsing pussy. 

“Gonna be sorry, princess.” Tzuyu chuckles, before spanking Sana’s dripping pussy once more.

“Ow!” She cries out, shutting her thighs.

Tzuyu ignores her and begins rubbing her ass, before striking down on her with the flogger. Once, twice, thrice. Sana cries out, four, five, six. Three on each, fat tears spill from her eyes.

“Daddy..” she says with little sobs, “M’ really sorry..! So sorry!”

Tzuyu coos, thumbing her tears away. Black mascara streaming down her face, lips bright red from biting down on them so hard. Her pretty baby, so messy for her.

“Gotta teach you, baby, gotta respect your Daddy.” The taller female said in a soft voice.

“Two more, baby. Just two more. Alright?” 

Sana nods, mouthing “okay” through trembling lips. She wasn’t upset, more so overwhelmed and needier than ever. 

After the flogging concludes, Tzuyu rubs her reddened ass soothingly. 

“My good girl, Daddy’s good girl.” She coos when Sana sits up, kissing her tears away and pulling her into her chest.

Sana nuzzles into Tzuyu’s neck, kissing it softly. 

“M’Gonna be good.” She promises, looking Tzuyu in the eyes. “Promise.” 

“I know you will, baby.” She replies, resting her chin on top of Sana’s head. “Gonna give you anything you want for being such a good girl.”

“Anything?” Sana repeats, peeking up.

“Absolutely anything.” 

Sana pretends to ponder for a moment, even though she knows exactly what she wants. She peeks through her lashes at Tzuyu, pouting her lips ever so slightly.

“Wan’to touch you some more.”

“Hm...getting greedy, baby?” Tzuyu quips, a grin on her face.

“Well, you said anything..Daddy.” She replies cheekily, putting her pleading face on.

“You’re gonna be the death of me.” The younger groans, while Sana kisses her neck.

“You love it, though.” 

“Too fucking much.”

Sana giggles, tugging down the straps of her girlfriend’s dress. Eyes furrowing at yet again the lack of underwear underneath, 

Her hands knead Tzuyu’s tits, underneath she can feel her nipples hardening even more if possible. It only worsens when Sana leans down to tongue round her nipple, before taking it between her teeth and suckling.

“Baby,” she gasps, her core pulsing with need. 

Little minx, Tzuyu thought to herself. Sana knew how sensitive her nipples were and never failed to use it to her advantage.

“So pretty, Daddy.” Sana moans, “Love kissing you here.”

The only reply she gets is a sharp inhale when she pinches her neglected left bud, giggling at the way it hardens so easily.

While sucking and teasing, her hand wanders under once again under Tzuyu’s dress, fingers rubbing along her dripping slit before focusing on her clit.

Tzuyu knows all too well she won’t last long, not when Sana’s touching her like this. The little brat knows it too, her lips curling into a cheeky grin. 

“Gettin’ so messy, Daddy.” She teases, alternating her movements towards Tzuyu’s sensitive buds. 

It’s all too soon when Tzuyu’s second orgasm hits her, she comes with a weak cry and shaking thighs. 

Right now shes desperate to knock the smug look of her Baby’s face. So she adjusts her dress, and pushes Sana down onto the cushions. The blonde has a puzzled expression on her face.

She starts to kiss her neck, marking it up. 

“Gonna fuck you now.” Tzuyu tells her, blindly reaching for the harness and toy. 

Sana follows their usual routine, wincing for a moment while she sits up to take her dress off, blushing when Tzuyu’s eyes land on her now exposed today.

“My pretty girl, gonna take such good care of you.” 

She can’t help but moan at the words, let alone at the way Tzuyu’s kissing across her stomach, she doesn’t even realize that her Daddy has the harness on until she’s rubbing the toy along her slit.

“So wet for me.” Tzuyu coos, thumbing over her clit. “Gonna turn around for me?”

Sana nods eagerly, getting on her hands and knees. She’s relieved to ease the ache on her buttocks for a bit, as it still burns just as much as it did when initially punished.

Tzuyu lines the toy up with Sana’s wet hole, and thrusts inside in one hard movement. Her whimpering blonde falls forward on her face, she turns her face to the side while Tzuyu holds it down into the cushion.

She ruts into Sana, hitting that spot inside her over and over again. The blonde holds back her screams by muffling them into the cushion. 

“Wanna hear you, weren’t shy when she were screaming bloody murder and cumming when you weren’t allowed.” 

Sana heats up and her words, letting out her first audible scream when Tzuyu thrusts particularly hard.

“Daddy!” She sobs out, eyes watering once more. “There!”

“Here?” Tzuyu repeats, even though she knows exactly where to hit to make Sana scream.

“Yes! There! There! There!” She cries, rutting back against Tzuyu.

“Love Daddy’s cock, don’t you, love?” Tzuyu questions with a soft smile.

“Love it! Love it so much, Daddy!” She mewls, gritting her teeth at the way Tzuyu tugs on her scalp.

Tzuyu can’t help but moan at the way Sana grinds against her, the friction rubbing right against her clit.

“Gonna be good for me?” 

Sana whines at the words, knowing those words mean one thing: patience, which she doesn’t have an ounce of right now. Her orgasm is too close, she’s so close to tipping over the edge— until.

“Gonna wait till Daddy cums, aren’t you, angel?” Tzuyu says in a somewhat domineering tone.

The blonde’s bottom lip starts to tremble, but she nods anyways. Her knuckles turn white from gripping the couch while Tzuyu fucks into her sopping cunt.

When the taller female’s third orgasm comes she turns almost animalistic, riding out her thigh by drilling into her poor angel only to pull out before she can cum.

“No, no..” Sana whimpers, trying to pull Tzuyu back into her. “Daddy, please..been so good...” she argues weakly.

“Know you have, angel. But know you could do even better.” 

All she can do is lie on her stomach and wait, she can hear Tzuyu switching out the toy for a new one, a larger one. She prepares her sore pussy for another round, only to be surprised by the cool feeling of Tzuyu’s lube coated finger rubbing against her ass.

“Would be a waste not to use all your holes, know you prepared for me. Just gotta make sure you’re ready.” 

Two fingers later and Sana’s bucking against Tzuyu desperately while the younger uses her thumb to rub her clit.

When the brunette pulls out, Sana cries at feeling of emptiness, which doesn’t last long. Less than a moment later, she’s full to the hilt with the large toy.

“Daddy,” she splutters,”S’big, gonna break me.” 

Tzuyu chuckles, kissing Sana’s shoulder blade. “You love it, don’t you? Little slut loves having her ass stretched.” 

Before Sana can reply, Tzuyu’s pulling out an inch or two before thrusting back in and beginning to set a rhythm. 

“Oh..” Sana cries out, cursing under her breath at the stretch. “Love Daddy’s cock..” 

“Know you do, love it in your ass. Little cockslut, aren’t you?” Tzuyu replies knowingly, smoothing over the small of Sana’s back as she thrusts up into her.

“Daddy’s cockslut!” She repeats louder, eyes rolling into the back of her head when Tzuyu pushes her down once more.

She reaches down to rub her clit, but Daddy stops her. Sana whines in annoyance, but she soon forgets about the lack of touch when Tzuyu starts to fuck into her harder.

“Can’t do it, Daddy.” Sana whimpers.

“You can, know you can, Princess. Daddy’s little fucktoy, aren’t you? Only thing you want is your three holes getting fucked by me, hm? Only thing you’re good for.”

The words turn Sana on more than they should and she mewls, her pussy clenching with need. 

“Like that? Course you do. Love when Daddy tells you how pathetic you are, love being my little fucktoy.” Tzuyu sneers, slipping a finger into her tight hole.

“Ah! Love it! Love being Daddy’s fucktoy!” Sana screams, her orgasm closer than ever.

When her orgasm finally is unleashed, she’s screaming into the cushions, her pussy spurting liquid all over Tzuyu’s thighs and the couch. Her bones feel like jelly, and it’s not long before she collapses down into the soft couch, body shaking and spasming.

Tzuyu watches her with a loving gaze, it isn’t long before she’s pulled into Daddy’s arms, nuzzling into her chest.

“Done so good, pet. Always so good for me.” 

“Missed you.” Sana blurts out, her cheeks reddening as much as the ones on her lower body.

“Missed you too, angel. Gonna clean you up, yeah?” 

Sana whines, “Wanna cuddle instead.”

“Gotta clean you up first, then you can have whatever you want, promise.” Tzuyu coaxes, carefully standing up before swooping down and picking up her baby.

“Get me anything in Thailand?” Sana asks half an hour later while Tzuyu’s rubbing cream into her bruised ass.

“Me fucking your brains out wasn’t enough?” The younger retorts, squinting at her girlfriend, who giggles.

“Kidding, course I got you something, angel. Always do, don’t I?” 

Sana nods, a smile appearing on her now bare face. 

“Always do.”

**Author's Note:**

> um. yeah. not super happy w this cuz it’s so messy but !! please don’t hesitate to shoot me a request for this series here or on tumblr ! (@miuminamiu)


End file.
